bleachhdfandomcom-20200213-history
Yasutora Sado
Yasutora Sado (茶渡 泰虎, Sado Yasutora), also known as Chad (チャド, Chado), is aHuman teenager who lives in Karakura Town. He is a student at Karakura High School, where he is in the same class as Ichigo Kurosaki. AppearanceEdit Sado is a teenager of Mexican descent. He is dark-skinned with pronounced cheek-bones and has wavy brown hair with bangs that generally hangs over his brown eyes. He is a muscular and extremely tall man and appears to be much older than he actually is. Sado has a tattoo on his left shoulder which reads Amore e Morte ("love and death" in Italian) and consists of a heart with a snake and angel wings around it.1 He typically wears either his school uniform or flashy short-sleeved shirts with open collars. He also wears a dark, long-sleeved shirt with a rose emblazoned on the left sleeve. Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, Sado has grown a small goatee on his chin. PersonalityEdit Sado is a quiet person and is sometimes the subject of jokes or bullies because he never fights back. Nonetheless, he is treated equally within his group of friends in Karakura. Sado also has a soft spot for cute things, like small animals and Kon's plushie form.5 Sado is very intelligent: he ranked 11th out of 322 students in Karakura High School.6 Sado has a very loyal personality. He is quite loyal to his friends, especially Ichigo, who is one of his closest friends, even going as far as to try and defeat a Gotei 13 captain to go help him. He is also fearless and told so by numerous enemies such as the first Hollow he fights. He displays little emotion except when something he cares about is in danger. Sado's favorite food is tomatoes. He also likes music, but rarely watches TV. He only likes two shows, one of which is Carnivore Kingdom, which starts at 8 a.m. on Sundays. He likes it so much that he bought the DVDs for it.7 As Kon is a cheap knock-off plushie of the main character of Carnivore Kingdom, Sado finds Kon especially cute. The other show he likes is Don Kanonji's''Ghost Bust''. Sado also has a bass guitar.8 HistoryEdit Sado was born in Okinawa, Japan, but was taken to Mexico by his parents at a young age. After their deaths, Sado was adopted at the age of eight by Oscar Joaquín de la Rosa, a man believed to be his grandfather since Sado calls him Abuelo("Grandfather" in Spanish).9 During his early years, Sado was extremely violent; exploiting his advantage in size, he intimidated and hit any other children who annoyed him. Oscar Joaquín tried to teach Sado to be gentle, but was initially unsuccessful.9 One day, the fathers of the children Sado fought, seeking to punish him, attacked Sado. Oscar Joaquín stepped in between them, taking Sado's punishment without retaliation. Sado was inspired by this example to become a decent person. To commemorate this event, Oscar Joaquín gave Sado an old Mexican coin; years later, when Oscar Joaquín had died, Sado made a vow that he would never fight unless it was to protect others, as instructed — even if his own life was in danger.10 The coin would come to symbolize this vow, which Sado now claims to hold more value than his own life.9 Some time after De la Rosa died, Chad moved back to Japan and entered Mashiba Junior High School at Karakura Town. In the 8th grade,11 he helped Ichigo when the latter was attacked by thugs. Chad was later attacked by two of Yokochini's gang members and, keeping with his vow, did not strike back or defend himself.12 Ichigo intervened and saved him and later learned from Chad a little about his past, the meaning of the coin and the vow he made. However, as the gang members fled they left a cell phone with an ongoing call to Yokochini, allowing him to spy on Chad and learn what might get a rise out of him. Yokochini later had Chad abducted and threatened him with the destruction of the coin. Ichigo stuck his neck out again, this time to protect not only Chad, but also the coin he held so dear. When the gang was defeated, Chad and Ichigo made a pact to fight for each other and protect one another.13 Because they were constantly involved with fights and brawls with thugs and delinquents, both Ichigo and Chad gained the reputation of hardened thugs themselves. Their reputation far exceeded that of violent youths as they were made up to be juvenile gangsters of sorts. On their first day of high school, Chad and Ichigo were forced into pushing back a gang of thugs led by Reiichi Ōshima, who was hell bent on proving his bravado by beating up such a menacing duo. When Mizuiro Kojima befriended them, Reiichi started bullying Keigo Asano, forcing the two to help him and beat up Reiichi.14 PlotEdit Agent of the Shinigami arcEdit Soul Society arcEdit Bount arc (anime only)Edit Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Click "show" to read the arc plot. show Arrancar arcEdit After returning from Soul Society, Sado's life goes back to normal and he returns to school.98 During school, Ichigo's Substitute Shinigami Badge goes off, signifying that a Hollow is in the area, prompting Sado to leave with Orihime and Ichigo to defeat it.99After the Hollow is easily defeated by Ichigo he tells Sado and Orihime that they didn't need to come and help.100 Later, Sado is in class again and after Ichigo leaves again, he tells the new transfer student named Shinji Hirako that this is how Ichigo always is.101 Sado and Orihime later interrupt a fight between Shinji and a girl named Hiyori Sarugaki and they ask them what they want with Ichigo.102 However, after Hiyori threatens to kill them Shinji takes Hiyori away from the area and Orihime tries to go after them but Sado stops her, explaining that they'll just get killed.103 Sado and Orihime later sense an enormous spiritual pressure around the area.104 They run to where it's coming from and after seeing several people dead on the ground, Sado tells Orihime that he needs her healing.105 Later, Sado savesTatsuki Arisawa from an Arrancar named Yammy Llargo. Sado tells Orihime to run away with Tatsuki, but Yammy attacks Sado and knocks him out.106 Later, Sado is looking out of a window and healing from his injuries.107 He later gets up and leaves, but is confronted by the Arrancar Di Roy Rinker, but Ichigo appears and saves him.108 Sado reluctantly runs away after Ichigo tells him to and Sado thinks to himself that he'll never be able to help Ichigo anymore.109 Sado then goes to the Urahara Shop and begs Kisuke Urahara to train him,110 so Urahara has Sado train againstRenji Abarai while he uses his Bankai.111112 Later as Sado continues training, Urahara tells Orihime that he won't allow her to fight in the upcoming battles, so Sado begins arguing with Urahara since Orihime is his comrade. However Orihime tells Sado that she's fine with not fighting and leaves.113 When Espada-level Arrancar attack Karakura Town, Sado tries to go and fight, but Urahara decides that he'll go himself.114Later when Orihime is kidnapped by Aizen and taken to Hueco Mundo, Sado and Uryū decide to head to Hueco Mundo with Ichigo to save her, and Sado demonstrates how powerful he has gotten to Ichigo.115 Urahara then opens up a Garganta and the three of them enter and head to Hueco Mundo.116 Hueco Mundo arcEdit After going through the Garganta, the group arrives in a building and a mysterious enemy immediately confronts the group.117 The group runs away and they eventually reach a much wider room, but are immediately surround by Aisslinger Wernarr and Demoura Zodd.118 Sado begins fighting Aisslinger, but struggles against his opponent, so he switches opponents with Uryū and begins battling Demoura.119 Sado quickly overwhelms his opponent120 and then prepares to use El Directo against Demoura.121 Upon using the attack Demoura is killed, but the room suddenly begins to collapse in on itself and the group quickly escapes. Sado and the others get outside and they appear in a vast desert-like area. They then notice Las Noches in the distance, and believing Orihime is there, they begin heading towards it.122 The group then rests a bit, but they soon see a girl running from some Hollows and they go to save her.123 The group then saves the girl, but it turns out that she was really a Hollow that was playing with her friends.124 After she introduces herself as Nel Tu, Sado and the others ride her pet Bawabawa to Las Noches, but they're quickly confronted by a Hollow named Runuganga. Before the Hollow can kill them though Rukia and Renji appear and kill the Hollow.125 Everyone then heads to Las Noches and upon reaching the palace they break through one of the walls.126 They then eventually reach a room that splits off into five paths and the group decides to separate from each other.127 Sado reaches a room and is confronted by a Privaron Espadanamed Gantenbainne Mosqueda.128 Sado is quickly overwhelmed by his opponent, but after being hit by a barrage of attacks Sado's armored arm changes into a new form that he calls Brazo Derecha de Gigante129 Sado states that his powers have gotten stronger in Hueco Mundo because his powers are more Hollow like than anything else. Sado then quickly overwhelms his opponent, forcing Gantenbainne into activating his Resurrección. Gantenbainne sends a powerful attack towards his opponent, but Sado is uninjured and Sado tells Gantenbainne that his right arms power is for defending, while his left arms power is for attacking, and his left arm takes on a new form that he calls Brazo Izquierda del Diablo.130 Sado uses La Muerte and defeats Gantenbainne, but spares him and says that because of Gantenbainne he can now fight stronger enemies. However, he is immediately confronted by the Espada Nnoitra Gilga and is attacked.131 Sado then falls to the ground defeated and is mocked by his opponent.132 Sado gets back up though and charges towards Nnoitra, but his blow is blocked by Tesra Lindocruz and Sado falls down unconscious.133 Sado is later healed by Retsu Unohana.134 Sado then goes with Renji and Rukia and fights against the Exequiasso Ichigo can pass through and save Orihime.135 The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only)Edit Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Click "show" to read the arc plot. show Fake Karakura Town arcEdit Sado and Renji fight several Hollows together but the Hollows are endless.142 Later, the HollowBattikaroa emerges and gives Sado and Renji a hard time with his Cero and instant regeneration. Though Sado constantly annoys Renji with his quiet nature, in the end, the two finally learn how to work together and kill Battikaroa by Sado using his La Muerte to distract the Hollow and Renji finishing him off for good with his Bankai.143 Sado and the others are then confronted by Yammy Llargo and prepare to fight, but are interrupted by Ichigo's immense Reiatsu coming from above the dome.144 After the Reiatsu disappears, the group decides that since they have fought stronger Espada before they shouldn't be worried in facing the weakest of them. However, Yammy goes into his Resurrección causing his Espada tattoo to turn into #0 and he reveals that he's actually the strongest Espada, and he attacks Sado and the others.145 However, Sado knocked out by Yammy.146 Sometime after Aizen is sealed away by Urahara, Sado arrives along with Uryū, Orihime, Rukia, and Renji to the Soul Society. Sado's left arm and head are bandaged as the group greets Ichigo. When Ichigo suddenly collapses, Sado, Uryū, Renji, Rukia, and Orihime run toward him and find him screaming.147 Later, Sado along with Orihime, Uryū, and Rukia, are by Ichigo's bedside as he wakes up. Rukia explains he's been unconscious for a month and details the loss of his Shinigami powers. Sado along with the rest of the group is present to see Ichigo's farewell to Rukia as she fades from Ichigo's sight once his spiritual energy disappears.148 Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only)Edit Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Click "show" to read the arc plot. show Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only)Edit Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Click "show" to read the arc plot. show The Lost Substitute Shinigami arcEdit The Thousand-Year Blood War arcEdit Powers & AbilitiesEdit Superhuman Strength: Sado possesses a remarkable amount of strength for a Human. With little effort, he lifted a steel beam that had fallen on him.219 He can effortlessly throw another person half a block away with one arm.220 Sado fought a Hollow with his bare fists, and is strong enough to break a telephone pole and swing it like a bat.221 He effortlessly threw off the Hollow creature helpers of Shrieker.222 His strength is further enhanced by his armored arms, allowing him to take on those bigger than himself with relative ease; with a single punch, he was able to take left arm off the Hollow, Bulbous G.223 He can aid himself in a safe descent to the ground when falling from high above with tremendous force.224 He nonchalantly bent an unseatedShinigami's Zanpakutō.225 He is so strong that when he effortlessly punched a 3rd Seat Shinigami, he sent him flying away half a block, defeating him.226 He punched a large Arrancar in the face, shattering his mask remnant and send him flying a good distance. 227 In its true form, his right arm is powerful enough to take on a former Espada, send him flying a great distance through a wall, and give him a considerable injury.228 With his left arm, he stopped and crushed Gantenbainne's most powerful attack.229 After training in Hueco Mundo, Sado becomes strong enough to effortlessly lift and throw Ichigo into a building, destroying it in the process.230 * Chad Catapult (チャド・カタプルト, Chado Katapuruto):231 A technique used by Sado to launch an ally into the air.232 * Grua Tirar (クレーン投げ(グルーア・ティラール), Gurūa Tirāru; Japanese and Spanish for "Crane-Throw")233 A technique involving a shoulder throw, reminiscent of seoi-nage, that allows Sado to hurl an opponent of gigantic proportions effortlessly.234 Enhanced Durability: Sado is unnaturally resistant to damage. He withstood a falling steel beam, which bent upon contact with his back, relatively unfazed.235 He took a head-on collision with a motorcycle; while the driver was seriously injured, he walked away with only minor injuries.236 He sustained a clawed attack to his back by the Hollow Shrieker which would have been fatal for anyone else.237 When his arms are armored, he attains an even greater level of endurance, allowing him to withstand relentless beatings and being thrown into structures without showing any signs of injury.238 His durability becomes great enough to block incoming attacks and blasts.239 He is highly resilient mentally, able to endure a powerful attack to his psyche and continue fighting.240 In its true form, his right arm is durable enough to effortlessly block attacks from a former Espada.241 Spiritual Awareness: After his encounter with the parakeet containing the soul of Yūichi Shibata, Sado started to detect the approximate locations of spirits and Hollows, but could not fully see them.242243244 Only after saving Karin Kurosaki from a Hollow, during the Hollow-slaying match between Uryū and Ichigo, did Sado begin to fully see spirits.245246 Enhanced Speed: Sado's speed is above that of an average Human.247 The recent furtherance of Sado's powers has increased his natural agility to the point where his reaction time is sufficient enough to anticipate high-speed attacks and counter them. During his fight with Gantenbainne, Sado develops a level of speed that can easily keep up with that of Sonído, even becoming capable of appearing behind his opponent and attacking.248 High Spiritual Power: He commonly uses spiritual energy to augment the strength of his punches.249 During his basic training in spirit energy with Kūkaku Shiba, Sado demonstrated intensely strong and high levels of spiritual energy, though the Shiba Clan cannon orb he created was unstable.250 His Reiatsu intimidated an unseated Shinigami into submission.251 Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While never officially trained, Sado is a capable fighter, even when outnumbered. FullbringEdit Brazo Derecha de Gigante (巨人の右腕 (ブラソ・デレチャ・デ・ヒガンテ), buraso derecha de higante; Spanish and Japanese for "Right Arm of the Giant") (Brazo Derecho del Gigante in the English dub and English manga).252 Originally it was thought that by encountering the spiritual form of Ichigo Kurosaki constantly, Sado's natural spiritual powers were pulled from the depths of his soul.253 This power is actually a product of Fullbring.254 Ever since he came to Hueco Mundo, Sado had felt the power inside him rustling, something he never felt while in Soul Society. The rustling increased the deeper he went into Hueco Mundo, and it was the beating he received from Gantenbainne that caused the rustling to settle down. Upon coming to Hueco Mundo, his power has been happily crying out like it had come home, and through the violent welcome of its brethren had reclaimed its sanity. Sado acknowledges that his power is less like a Shinigami's or Quincy's and more like that of a Hollow.255 This allowed him to fully tap his powers, which manifests as armor on both arms, instead of just his right. Sado states that when he first used his power, it awoke because of the pride that had been instilled in his heart by Oscar Joaquín de la Rosa, and that the object that acted as the source of his Fullbring was the skin on his arms.256 Originally, he could only activate this power from his need to protect.257 Later, during his training under Yoruichi Shihōin, Sado learns to activate his powers at will. * First Form (formerly): Sado covers his right arm all the way up to his shoulder in a liquid which then solidifies into a form of armor. The shoulder fans out a bit into an upward extension, parallel to his height. It has an indentation at the top in the middle of the extension, stopping just where his shoulder begins, separating the upward extension into two. There are two wing-like protrusions on either side of his wrist. The arm is black, with a dark magenta strip running down the middle of the arm, tapering down towards a point that stops at the wrist. The dark magenta strip is outlined by a thin white line. These patterns are on the top as well as the underside of his arm.258 :* Spiritual Energy Blasts: He is able to fire powerful energy blasts from his fist. While originally he could only use 2 blasts before collapsing, his training with Yoruichi gave Sado sufficient stamina to fire multiple blasts in a single day.259 These spiritual energy blasts have become more powerful with each form taken. He is able to fire them effortlessly.260 Sado gathers energy through the shield portion of his right arm and fires it in the form of a massive energy blast from his arm.261 This power is present in all forms. * Second Form: Sado covers his right arm all the way up to his shoulder in a liquid which then solidifies into a form of armor. The shoulder extension becomes pointed and slightly longer, making it a little bit taller than Sado. The arm maintains its black color, but the magenta becomes slightly lighter, and the design becomes more intricate, while the white is lost altogether.262 :* El Directo (巨人の一撃 (エル・ディレクト), eru direkuto; Spanish for "The Direct", Japanese for "One Strike of the Giant"): A powerful special attack learned upon attaining the second form. The end of the extension on Sado's shoulder opens up and charges up spiritual energy, resembling the flaming exhaust from a car engine. He releases a huge blast of spiritual energy, which he can either use to augment his punches or fire as a concentrated medium to long-range attack.263 :* True Second Form (Defensive Shield): He covers his right arm all the way up to the shoulder in a liquid which solidifies into a form of armor. Brazo Derecha de Gigante becomes a shield, which extends from his hand to some distance beyond his forearm, with the same intricate pattern as before. Hollow-like teeth lie in the center, with a rose-like pattern or skeletal nose and eyes near the end. He loses the wing-like protrusion which extended from his shoulder and replaces it with a hexagonal plate, which covers his wrist up to his shoulder. In this form, it is used for defense instead of offense, though it's still more powerful offensively than his original arm.264 This is the true power and form of his right arm.265 Sado says that "the soul of his Abuelo flows through his right arm," speaking metaphorically of his grandfather's teachings. What his abuelo taught him was to protect, and that is why what dwells in his right arm is a defensive power.266 Brazo Izquierda del Diablo (悪魔の左腕 (ブラソ・イスキエルダ・デル・ディアブロ), buraso isukieruda deru diaburo; Spanish and Japanese for "Left Arm of the Devil") (Brazo Izquierdo del Diablo in the English dub): 267 He covers his left arm all the way up to the shoulder with a liquid which solidifies into a form of armor. The arm is white, with a red stripe running down the length of the center. His fingertips have red diamond shaped marks on them. A spike protrudes from the shoulder. and two more, resembling claws, extend over his chest. This is the offensive power within him. * La Muerte (魔人の一撃 (ラ・ムエルテ), ra muerute; Spanish for "The Death", Japanese for "One Strike of the Demon") (El Muerte in the English manga): A powerful special attack, La Muerte is used by his left arm by grasping spiritual power focused on the five fingers. Those who are struck by it are like sacrifices crucified and offered to the devil.268 His fingertips charge in the forms of five disks of crackling spiritual energy, and he forms a fist and punches his opponent. The blow is devastating, and upon contact, a huge skull shape is gouged into the surface behind the target. The power can easily defeat a Privaron Espada.269 CensorshipEdit Sado's injuries from his first encounter with Yammy Llargo were drastically toned down in the anime. In the manga, his armored arm was torn off and broken into two,270 while in the anime, his arm merely had several deep cuts in it.271 Appearances in Other MediaEdit Sado appears in most of the Bleach video games, having appeared in every installment of the Bleach: Heat the Soul series as of the first, as well as many other Bleach video games. Sado has appeared in; * Bleach: Blade Battlers * Bleach: Shattered Blade * Bleach: The Blade of Fate * Bleach: Dark Souls * Bleach: Heat the Soul * Bleach: Heat the Soul 2 * Bleach: Heat the Soul 3 * Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 ** It should be noted that these appearances show him only using the Brazo Derecha de Gigante. In Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd and Bleach: Heat the Soul 4, Sado can use his right arm's second form. In Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, Bleach: Versus Crusade, and Bleach: Heat the Soul 5, 6, and 7, he is playable with both the second and true forms of the Brazo Derecha de Gigante, as well as his new left arm, Brazo Izquierda del Diablo. In Bleach: The Blade of Fate and Bleach: Dark Souls, his Super attacks are called Infinity Knuckle, Marvelous Blow, and'Ultimate Finish'. In Bleach: Soul Carnival, Sado has Kyōjin no Rengeki (巨人の連激, lit. "Serial Surge of the Giant"), Majin no Shōgeki (魔人の衝撃, lit. "Impact of the Devil"), and Majin no Kengeki (魔人の拳撃, lit. "Fist Strike of the Devil") as attacks. Sado also appears in the movies Bleach: Memories of Nobody, Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion and Bleach: The Hell Verse. TriviaEdit * His theme song according to Tite Kubo is "No Song Unheard" by the Hellacopters. * Although their interaction is never shown in either the manga or the anime, in the Bleach Bootleg it is stated that Sado gave Hisagi instructions on how to play the guitar. * In the Bleach popularity polls, Sado has ranked 6th, 14th, 31st and 18th. QuotesEdit * (About Uryū Ishida) "The more complex a person, the weaker they are." 272 * (About Rukia Kuchiki) "Ichigo wants to save her. Ichigo went all out for her, and that's enough. That's all the reason I need to put my life on the line for anything." 273 * (About the coin his Abuelo gave him) "That's right. Very important. Maybe even more important than my life." 274 * (To Demoura Zodd) "Sorry. The truth is, I don't like doing things like dealing the deathblow to opponents who have lost the will to fight. But this time, it seems I can't even say such naive things." 275 * (To Gantenbainne Mosqueda) "This power of mine seems to be less like a Shinigami or a Quincy and more like you Hollows." 276 * (To Gantenbainne Mosqueda) "Because you fought me with all your might, I was able to grasp my power. Thanks. Because of you, I'll be able to tough it out ahead. I'll spare your life and pray for your good fortune." 277